


And Some Performers Fall In Love

by Melodious329



Category: CW Network RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/pseuds/Melodious329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the video Some Performers Stop and Go Their Separate Ways: http://randyblueofficial.tumblr.com/post/15463365475/some-performers-stop-and-go-their-separate-ways</p><p>It is based on the above behind the scenes of a porn video shoot where two porn stars fall in love on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Some Performers Fall In Love

Some days Randy really loves his job. Like today. He lifts the handheld camera up to film Jeff, porn name Paul, to do a short pre-porn shoot interview. 

“Oh shit, it’s Paul,” Randy teases the older man. The camera just loves the dimples that come out when Jeff smiles. 

“Oh shit,” Jeff repeats in that husky, lifetime smoker, meltyourpantiesrightoff voice. “Again.”

Jeff is an old hat at porn and the site members always love him. Jeff’s a bear, built solidly with dark fur on his chest and stubble on his cheeks. Jeff can fuck someone hard, and for hours, just brutally fucking, but really the guy’s just a big teddy bear, more likely to make a joke when the camera stops. 

“So you’re doing a scene today with our new guy, Jayden. How do y’feel about that?” Randy asks. 

“I feel good,” Jeff says. He knows the expected responses. He also knows not to actually share anything personal. Still his smile gets a little wider when he adds, “He’s cute.”

This time the new guy, Jayden, aka Christian, really is cute. Shorter than Jeff and lean but he’s not skinny. Christian is muscular, a bit more than the everyday twinks they pull in. 

“Are you gonna give it to him? Are you gonna show any mercy?” Randy teases. 

Jeff looks like he’s seconds from rolling his eyes, but instead he looks away and then looks back with a mischievous expression. “Yeah, I’ll be gentle.”

“Dammit, Paul,” Randy scolds him. Jeff does sometimes take it easy on the new guys. “Say no and stop being so nice.”

“Let’s try again,” Randy says with a chuckle. “Are you gonna give it to him and show no mercy?”

“Oh fuck, yeah,” Jeff says, his lips tense with trying not to smile. He puts his hands on his hips and continues in an even lower voice, “Make him cry.”

He’s just shutting off the camera when Christian walks into the kitchen of the house they’re shooting in. The kid’s only nineteen, just moved to LA from Oklahoma, and he waltzes in wearing a blue tank top and red gym shorts. But despite his fresh-from-the-country drawl, there’s something about the kid like he knows what he wants. 

Randy thinks he might have really found something in Christian. They just put up the kid’s first solo scene and got a great response. It’s not just the way Christian looks, his tight body and round ass, bright blue eyes against tanned skin. It’s more the way that Christian lost himself in the feel of his own hands, but then his eyes had accidentally caught the camera and he looked eager and shy all the same time with his plush lips relaxed and open. 

“Hey, I’m Chris,” the new guy introduces himself first, extending his hand. 

“I’m Jeff,” the older man replies with an interested smile. 

Randy is certain that they all three notice how Jeff’s paw seems to dwarf Chris’s smaller hand. And there’s something lurking in both actors’ eyes as they do. 

“Ok, well, you two hang out,” Randy says with obvious intent in his eyes. “I’ll see how the setup is going. Make yourselves at home.”

He glances back at them, sees how Jeff is leaning one hip on the kitchen counter. He sees too the way that Chris stretches an arm out over the counter and then slides over toward Jeff. They seem flirtatious which is not all that common on porn sets actually. Generally the two guys will act like they’re just buddies getting together to play Xbox before the shoot starts. But then a lot of the actors are ‘straight’.

He leaves them alone there to get to know one another as they set up the bedroom. But it’s not long before they’re ready and he’s calling the two actors in. 

“Ok, we’re going to start with the still photos. Go ahead and get undressed and hard,” Randy directs, going through the plan for the day in his head. 

The two actors start stripping off their clothes immediately, no sign of shyness. Turning away to check the light coming in through the window, it takes Randy a minute before he remembers that Chris is new. He’s certain that Jeff will explain the ropes to the kid, but if he wants to keep Chris an exclusive at this studio, he should make more of an effort. 

He turns back around only to see that Jeff has the situation thoroughly handled. 

The two actors have taken off their clothes and both are stroking their already hard dicks absently. What’s surprising is that they’re already making out like the cameras are rolling. Or actually it’s more like they’re making out as if they’re not in a roomful of people about to shoot a porn vid. Chris’s hand curls into Jeff’s chest before running up to Jeff’s neck. 

Randy fumbles for the handheld camera, turning it on the couple just before the camera guy speaks up, “Um, are we invited?”

Chris pulls away from Jeff then, his face is dreamy, plush lips already red and lax. The kid is smiling wide and guileless by the time that Jeff turns around looking pleased with himself. 

“Go ahead,” the camera guy laughs at them. 

“You guys really need to start getting along,” Randy teases as he continues filming them. “I can’t have this drama on set.”

Chris ducks his embarrassed face into Jeff’s neck, like the older man is suddenly going to protect him. 

“This no chemistry, bullshit,” the camera guy continues, on a roll. “It’s killing the shoot.”

Jeff walks off to the side then, smirking. Randy knows that Jeff isn’t going to lead the kid on, especially not on his first shoot when things can be intense and confusing. But Randy keeps the camera on Chris who is seemingly looking around shyly like he can’t figure out how to escape. 

“God, I’m about to barf,” Randy says. 

The melodramatic comment breaks the moment. Chris laughs hard and turns away from camera like showing his back is all the escape he could find. 

“Ok guys, get on the bed,” Randy says, back to business. 

The camera guy arranges the two naked men. Jeff straddles the smaller man, holding Chris’s arms above his head. Jeff’s thick arms look fantastic as Chris stares up at the camera with impossibly blue eyes. Yeah, the kid’s gonna make a lot of money. There’s something about the Chris’s blue eyes that makes him look totally helpless while his body says he’s exactly where he wants to be. 

“Ok, we’ve got it you two. Time for the fun part,” the camera guy laughs, still teasing. It’s a fun mood on set today. 

Pulling his head back from his musings, “Put your shorts back on and get in the bed,” Randy says. “You know the script?”

Jeff looks at him like he thinks Randy might be a total moron, before climbing under the covers of the bed without a word. The two actors arrange themselves as if they’ve slept the night together, Chris on his back with Jeff draped over him, holding him down. 

As soon as the cameras are rolling, Chris pretends to wake up as if he doesn’t remember how he got there or who he’s with. Slowly, he disentangles himself and climbs out. Standing in front of the window looking out, Chris pretends to be oblivious as Jeff gets out of bed himself none too quietly. And Chris dutifully pretends to be surprised when Jeff grabs his wrist, pushing him back down on the bed. 

Jeff climbs back on top of the kid like he never left, holding Chris’s arms down as the younger man struggles. The muscles in both men’s biceps are thrown into sharp relief. 

“I’ve gotta go,” Chris says his line a little stiffly. 

Randy almost wants to laugh at the set-up, but he knows that every video can’t just be fucking. 

Jeff gets both of Chris’s hands up above Chris’s head again, and then he reaches back behind himself, grabbing Chris’s junk through red shorts. 

“This says you want to stay,” Jeff growls, and that’s pretty much all the foreplay their audience can handle. 

But then it’s Chris’s hand that jumps out to grabs Jeff’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss with a suddenly free hand. They kiss open-mouthed and needy, Chris’s hands exploring Jeff’s body in a way that rarely happens in porn. 

They’re kissing like they’re not getting paid for it. Which Randy realizes is a funny way to put it since they weren’t being paid thirty minutes ago when the two first started kissing either. They look comfortable making out, comfortable touching each other.

Jeff starts sliding his larger, furry body along Chris’s leaner, smooth one. Until Chris gets a hand between them to start pinching Jeff’s nipples, something that Randy remembers Chris doing a lot to himself in his solo video. 

Chris seems to alternate Jeff’s deep tongue kisses with short puppy-ish pecks and then he’s pushing Jeff up further on his knees so the kid can get his mouth on Jeff’s nipples. The way that Jeff lets out a choked moan and scrunches his face is another surprise. Randy doesn’t remember another video where Jeff’s nipples seemed sensitive. 

Chris’s neck and chest are fully flushed with blood now and they’ve just started. Chris reaches into Jeff’s shorts and Jeff takes advantage of his kneeling position to scoot up towards Chris’s face. He gets his knees right up under Chris’s armpits and pulls his waistband down low enough to pull out his fully hard dick in front of the kid’s face. 

Chris bites his lip like a…well, like a porn star before he gets that dick in his mouth. He’s eager, pulling himself up from the mattress to get it deeper, sucking on the mushroom-shaped head as he lifts long lashes to look up at Jeff. The muscles in Jeff’s ass flex though he doesn’t appear to be thrusting at all and he groans, low and heartfelt.

When Jeff moves away, maneuvering to get them both in a more comfortable position, Chris automatically follows. They end up with Jeff still kneeling on the bed but with Chris kneeling on the floor so he can be more in control without straining his neck. 

“Stop!” the camera guy cries. “Don’t move.”

Jeff’s stops Chris from pulling away, keeping his dick stuffed in the kid’s mouth despite Chris’s confused expression. One of the camera guys gets on the bed behind Jeff, positioning one camera to look down Jeff’s chest at Chris. 

Randy swears the kid smirks around the fat dick in his mouth before the call for them to start again. Now the kid really does go to town, sucking Jeff’s dick in until his face touches dark pubes. Nice guy or not, the sensation is enough to get Jeff’s hand shoving Chris’s face all the way in. 

They don’t film for long that way before they’re moving the cameras again to get a wider view of Jeff’s body. Once they start again, Jeff smoothes both hands down Chris’s tan back, bending over the kid whose face is still in his lap. Jeff gets a hand down the back of the red shorts, hand moving obviously over Chris’s hole, rubbing hard for a minute.

It’s a hard position and doesn’t last long. But Jeff presses a gentle kiss on Chris’s back before the older man straightens up. Then he starts feeding the kid his dick, moaning as Chris rests his forehead against soft lower belly. It takes Randy a minute to realize that Chris is also stroking his own dick, visible out the leg of his shorts. He motions for the camera guy to shoot it, panning down the expanse of the tanned skin. 

Jeff’s hand curves around Chris’s neck and pulls him back up onto the bed and into another kiss. Jeff seems pretty intent on sucking out Chris’s tongue during this shoot and Chris seems to want to touch every inch of Jeff’s hard body. 

But when Jeff moves again, getting off the bed, Chris seems hesitant for the first time since the cameras started. He follows after Jeff automatically, sitting on the edge of the bed and flicking questioning looks at the older man as he wipes his mouth with the back of a hand. 

But as Jeff kneels on the floor between Chris’s knobbly knees, Chris realizes he needs to stand up again to slide off of his shorts. His hands immediately seek out Jeff’s shoulders for balance, or reassurance. Chris’s dick is right in his face, but Jeff ignores it as he sits the kid back down with a firm grip on Chris’s hips. Chris finally releases his hold on the other man as he lies back on his elbows. 

At the first touch of Jeff’s mouth on his dick, Chris is jerking half upright again, his mouth opening on a silent cry. He tries to lie back down but seems unable to keep still, writhing on the bed. His hand flickers from rubbing at the junction of his thigh and groin to gentle caresses to the side of Jeff’s stubbled face. Eventually Chris remembers to move his hand out of the way, though it never actually blocked the camera’s view of Chris’s dick in Jeff’s mouth. 

Jeff mouths at the head of Chris’s dick, the suction so tight that Randy can actually see the mushroom head depressed as Jeff slides his mouth off. Chris puts his hands behind his head, his biceps and abs tightening and he stares down at Jeff. But still the kid can’t keep his hands to himself for long. Soon he’s got his fingers interlaced with Jeff’s free hand, pulling the larger hand up his stomach. 

Acquiescing, Jeff leaves his hand on Chris’s abs and drags his mouth lower. Jeff’s got his face pressed tight in between Chris’s legs, lapping at one tight ball and then the other. Chris apparently likes that even more, moaning loudly as he throws his head back on the bed, his abs flexing, his hands now stroking up both of Jeff’s arms, everything that Chris can reach. 

But it’s nothing compared to when Jeff starts pushing Chris’s legs further apart, shoving them up onto the mattress. Jeff folds the kid’s lithe body in half as his face dips even lower. 

Chris’s face looks almost pained at having his ass eaten out before he bites his lip and turns his cheek to the bed. One of the cameras is focused on Jeff’s face and Randy moves over towards it, watching as Jeff licks up the crack of Chris’s ass a few times before he starts really diving into Chris’s hole. Jeff’s tongue swirls around the tiny pink rosebud, pressing in. Jeff looks like a cat trying to get every drop of cream. 

Chris is now pulling his own thighs into his chest when Jeff pulls back to spit into the kid’s hole. Chris moans loudly at that, long and drawn out as Jeff’s thumb spreads his spit around, pressing barely into the tight hole, teasing at the edges. 

“Ooo-unh, unh, OOOOhhh,” Chris whines and moans, his muscles straining against nothing, one hand between his legs and stroking his dick. For once the kid isn’t desperate to keep touching the other man. 

Randy flicks his eyes back down to watch Jeff again in time to see Jeff’s mouth moving up to Chris’s perineum, sucking there. His own dick stiffens a little in sympathetic feeling. 

Chris’s mouth is open, full pink lips forming a perfect “O” when suddenly the kid starts making actual words. “You want to fuck me?”

Randy thinks the answer is obvious and he can’t tell if Jeff even attempted to answer. 

“Get me wet. Yeah, fuck, you want to fuck me?” Chris continues blathering. “Eeeeeeennnh…”

Jeff spits a few more times, taking the kid’s advice, before taking a last lick and withdrawing his face, giving the kid’s ass a slap as he moves away. 

Chris takes the hint immediately, turning over onto his stomach and getting on hands and knees, but Jeff doesn’t grab the condom and lube. As soon as the kid’s on his knees, Jeff plunges his face back into Chris’s ass. 

Letting out a surprised cry at Jeff’s tongue back in his ass, Chris drops his chest down onto the mattress, his hands rending the comforter. But now the kid’s impatient. After another minute of Jeff’s face literally buried between his asscheeks, Chris gets back up on his hands, trying to twist his face around to see the man behind him. 

“Aaaaah, fuck me, oooh, yeah, yeah? Fuck me,” Chris moans, writhing now, not knowing if he wants to put his face back down on the comforter or try to pull away or just twist around and beg Jeff to get on with it. 

When Jeff finally stands up on the floor, Chris scoots his ass back, trying to keep a connection with the older man 

“Cut!” Randy calls, feeling a little sadistically gleeful as he stops the action. 

Jeff is expecting it and he moves away from the bed immediately getting the condom and lube. Sometimes they film the guy putting on the condom and sometimes not, but they need to rearrange the cameras. 

Chris flops face down on the bed again with a heartfelt groan of frustration. But Jeff isn’t actually going to keep him waiting long. Jeff is putting on the condom even as the camera guys rearrange, setting up a camera to be underneath Jeff and a screen so that they can see the camera’s view without a person actually being underneath Jeff as well. 

Coming back over to the bed, Jeff is smirking as he straddles the camera and taps Chris on the hip. Like an eager puppy, Chris pops back up on all fours, his head swiveling to one side and then the other to see behind him. 

“Ok, go ahead,” the camera guy says from the ground. “We’re just gonna set up the shot first.”

Randy immediately gets out the handheld camera, wanting to capture this for the behind the scenes videos that they put on the tumblr. The whole room seems quieter now without the real cameras rolling. Jeff pushes in slowly, his hands gently stroking Chris’s bony hips. 

Randy steps up to the bed. Chris’s head is hanging down between his shoulders like he’s concentrating on the feeling, his movements slower than before. 

“Soo, how does that feel?” Randy asks. 

Chris jerks his face up like he forgot where they were. Once he sees the camera though, he’s turning his face away but not before Randy sees the shy grin on the kid’s face. Chris buries his face in the bedding with a laugh, Jeff’s hands smoothing down the kid’s back. 

Jeff is always nice to the new kids, but the gentle stroking seems more intimate that Jeff ever shows on set. Normally Jeff seems almost wary of touching new models too much, unsure if it is welcome or too intimate for filming porn. 

But Randy’s focused the camera on Chris’s adorably embarrassed expression. Chris pushes himself back up from the bed and looks back to the camera, giving Randy a sarcastic thumbs up. 

“It fucking feels great,” Chris says sarcastically, but his voice is breathy. 

Randy pans the camera down to where their bodies are joined, Chris’s ass flush against Jeff’s hips. He can see Chris is rocking into Jeff’s cock already, Chris’s hard cock swaying gently underneath his body. 

“I think he likes it,” Randy teases in a sing-song voice. 

Chris reaches one hand back to brush against Jeff’s thigh and when Randy lifts the camera, Jeff’s got a possessive hand on the kid’s shoulder pulling Chris back and a happy-ass grin on his face. But it’s still quiet. 

“Alright, you fuckers ready?” the camera guys asks. “I ain’t got all day,” he teases them. 

They all laugh a little and get ready. Jeff pulls out, so that the underneath camera can film a clear view of him pressing back in. 

“Action!”

Chris is a natural. As soon as the cameras are on he’s got his mouth open, moaning as Jeff stuffs him full a second time. It takes them only a second to resume their position, Jeff’s hand grabbing Chris’s shoulder, Chris rocking back into Jeff. 

“Eeeenh, yeah,” Chris moans, a little grin on his lips for just a second. 

Then Jeff starts thrusting, the screen showing Jeff’s full balls slapping against Chris’s stretched perineum. Jeff’s abs flex as he settles into a fast rhythm, relentless as he pounds the kid. 

Chris moans and babbles, “oh yeah, oh yeah.” Now the kid seems to need to be more connected to Jeff, reaching back and stroking over Jeff’s hand on his hip. But Chris can’t stay still, now dropping his chest to the mattress and reaching back with the other hand to grab at Jeff’s hip. 

Then the kid is getting back up on his hands and Jeff grabs both of Chris’s shoulders, pulling the kid back hard, just grinding his dick into Chris one, and again, and again. 

“Hold up,” the camera guys stops the action again. 

Both guys are panting as they still their movements, Chris still stuffed full as the underneath camera is now removed so it won’t be in the wider shots. 

The actors don’t have even enough time to catch their breath though. Once the action starts again, Randy moves over to the other side of the bed, staying behind the cameras. But now he can see into the mirror behind the couple, see Jeff’s ass and thighs flexing as he fucks the kid, sees Chris reach one hand back again to grab Jeff’s furry ass, pulling Jeff into him. 

Chris’s chest and neck are maroon now. He’s still trying to reach Jeff, but now Jeff is running his hands over Chris as if to soothe the younger man as Jeff’s thrusts slow. One of Jeff’s hands dip down to run over Chris’s belly and down to his cock. 

“Mmmmm,” Jeff moans, his voice low and sensual. “Your ass feels so good,” and then Jeff is leaning down and kissing Chris’s shoulder, neck as he fists Chris’s cock. 

The affection seems to drive Chris higher and soon he’s begging for harder and Jeff’s hips are jackhammering into Chris. Jeff’s pecs bounce with the force. 

Jeff keeps up the brutal pace for an inspiring length of time, but eventually his thrusts slow. He’s not finished, though. He places one knee on the bed, pulling Chris by the kid’s hips down on the bed. Jeff tries to keep them together and keep his dick inside, but Chris is too eager. The kid keeps trying to turn onto his back, but Jeff won’t let him. Jeff pushes Chris’s hips over and then snuggles up to Chris’s back. 

Chris has got one hand on the back of Jeff’s neck, though, pulling him down for a kiss. Jeff seems happy to oblige, Randy can see Jeff’s tongue swiping through Chris’s mouth. But as Chris is distracted with Jeff’s tongue, the older man’s hand is cupping Chris’s ass, his middle finger pressing back inside Chris’s loose hole like it might be lonely. 

As intent as Chris was on sucking out Jeff’s tongue, the possessive finger in his hole has him pulling his face away to cry out. But Jeff won’t let him get away so easy and takes Chris’s mouth again as he finger fucks the kid. 

Chris’s mouth is red and puffy as Jeff pulls away, Chris’s hands trying to keep him close. Chris settles for one last stroke down Jeff’s hairy chest, before he lets Jeff push him fully on his side. Chris is in a semi-fetal position, staring up at Jeff kneeling behind him, pressing back inside that tight ass. 

As soon as Jeff puts a hand on Chris’s ribs for leverage, Chris is grabbing on, squeezing the hand tight. Jeff is watching the kid’s face. They all know this isn’t an easy position, with his legs pressed together the friction can be too much for some bottoms, but Chris continues to moan out of red lips. 

Chris closes his eyes, biting his lip some more as he lays his head on the pillow. Jeff leans over Chris’s curled body and holds Chris down, one hand digging into a thigh and the other on Chris’s arm. Chris is still stroking Jeff’s powerful arms with one hand, the other stuffed between his legs holding his cock.

Jeff is sweating now, the muscles in his back glistening as his hips continue pounding. He doesn’t lose a beat as he wipes the sweat off his forehead with a sweaty forearm. Chris’s other hand now clutches at the pillows above his head, one falling off the bed as Chris flails out. 

By the time that Jeff pulls his dick out again, Chris is much more pliant. Jeff simply wraps one big hand around Chris’s smaller thigh, pulling the kid onto his back with his legs spread. But Chris responds easily when Jeff folds the kid in half again to kiss Chris’s slack lips. 

As Chris has grown more pliant, Jeff has grown more demanding. He attacks Chris’s mouth, diving in before pulling back to shove his cock back in Chris’s abused hole. Chris cries out sharply this time. This kid has to be sore by now. 

“Cut!”

Again, Jeff seems to be expecting it. He stops thrusting immediately and instead grips the condom to gently pull out. Chris stays on the bed, his legs simply falling to either side. He’s still breathing hard. 

Randy watches the guys turn off the equipment, ready for their break, but he can’t help seeing how Jeff carefully strokes Chris’s chest to soothe the new kid. Randy frowns a little. The kid doesn’t need any encouragement since he already seems to have a crush on the veteran. 

Randy shakes his head but doesn’t say anything as he leaves the room to get some water and hit the head. 

Fifteen minutes later though, Randy can’t seem to find the two models. They’re not in the kitchen or outside having a smoke or in the bathroom. Randy is looking around when he catches a peek of white skin through the open door of the scene room. 

The models never left the set it seems. Randy can’t help moving closer to the door. He can just see Jeff’s back. He’s kneeling on the bed just as he was before, but Randy can see Chris’s thin legs sticking out to one side. And there’s Chris’s hand on Jeff’s asscheek. 

Silently getting the handheld camera again, Randy moves even closer until he can make out that Chris is curled on the bed, curled around Jeff’s lap again. But this time, it’s apparent that the kid is sucking Jeff, one hand kneading his white ass. Jeff seems to be cradling the kid, stroking his hair. 

Randy films them for another minute, amazed that the two of them haven’t heard him, but then the rest of the crew is pushing past him into the room, eager to get started again. 

Randy doesn’t see if the two models are surprised at the interruption. With all the other crew filing into the room, all he sees is Chris lying down and Jeff moving silently back into position. 

A camera gets set up behind Jeff, the older man doesn’t tease or draw it out, just shoves his dick back in like he belongs there. But despite their break, Chris is still subdued. He cries out at each thrust, but softer, with an edge of pain to it. 

Jeff starts out thrusting deeply, Chris half on his lap. But then Jeff is trying to get closer, deeper. Soon he has the kid folded in half, colt-like legs hooked on Jeff’s solid shoulders. His hips start snapping into Chris, seeming more possessive now. 

“Oooohnhhh, ooooohnh,” Chris is moaning continuously. 

But Chris is still pawing weakly at Jeff’s chests, almost digging his hands into Jeff’s chest hair. The new edge of pain isn’t drowning out the pleasure. 

Jeff rearranges them again, gripping one of Chris’s ankles and pulling his leg out to the side, opening Chris more to his thrusts. Jeff’s other hand wraps around Chris’s thigh just behind Chris’s knee, shoving the knee back into Chris’s chest. 

Randy is frankly somewhat surprised that Chris’s dick is still hard, and he’s stroking it purposefully. But then Chris presses his dick to Jeff’s flexing stomach, apparently still desperate for touch, for the feel of Jeff’s skin. It’s something that Randy doesn’t think he’s ever seen. 

Jeff throws his head back to the ceiling, groaning loud. He’s sweating again, but his hips never slow. 

“Oh fuck,” Chris moans, his voice still more of a whisper. “Fuck, I love your dick, so deep inside me.”

“Yeah?” Jeff whispers back, his voice barely questioning. 

“Yeah,” Chris breathes out. One hand is still stroking his dick from root to tip, but now his other hand dips between their two bodies, touching the edge of his own hole, feeling Jeff’s dick as it drives in. 

As soon as the hand’s gone, Jeff’s pausing to lean forward and kiss Chris again. Chris’s lips are still lax and the kiss is sloppy, but it’s the way the two models are looking at each other now. Jeff’s dark eyes are intent on the man beneath him, and Chris’s eyes are just big and cow-eyed as he stares up in between kisses. 

Kneeling back up, Jeff starts thrusting even harder, and Chris’s cries get louder and more desperate. The sounds only serve to drive Jeff on. Chris’s hand is moving faster on his own dick, concentrating on the head. 

Putting one hand behind his head, both of Chris’s biceps are huge and bunched up. It’s easy to forget how ripped the kid is despite his twinky appearance. 

“Onnnh, un, yeah, fuck yeah,” Chris moans, squeezing his eyes shut tight. “OOOOoooh,” Chris groans loud as he throws his head back on the bed as the first drops of cum hit his pecs. 

Cum sprays across ripped abs as he continues to stroke himself. And through it all Jeff continues fucking him, bouncing the kid’s body on the bed. 

Chris strokes and groans get slower and softer. “Mmmmm,” Chris whimpers. 

But he gets no rest. Jeff moves off the bed immediately, pulling off the condom and Chris follows. Chris pulls himself to sit up, scooting to the edge of the bed to take Jeff’s still hard cock back in his mouth. 

“Cut!” 

Chris couldn’t look more relieved at the sound of Randy’s voice, and Jeff immediately steps away so that his dick is no longer right in Chris’s face. However, even as the crew is filing out of the room again for the break, Chris is lying back on the bed still and Jeff is off to the side drinking from a bottle of water. Neither looks like they’ll leave the room.

So Randy leaves, but he comes back after only a short break, having a strong suspicion that the models will still be there. Randy steps up to the bed with the handheld already rolling. 

Jeff is lying on his back with one hand behind his head and Chris is now curled around his lap. Guess the kid didn’t need a break as much as they thought. Chris is already going to town on Jeff’s still hard dick, swiveling his lips around the head despite the interruption. 

Jeff, however, uses his bulging bicep to lift his head and smile at Randy like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“So what do you think of your new scene partner?” Randy asks laughing as Jeff’s expression turns incredulous at being asked questions while his dick is being sucked. “Is he ok?”

“Yeah, he’s pretty good,” Jeff says, the dimples out in full force. 

Randy pans the camera down to Chris’s face, but still the kid doesn’t stop what he’s doing. 

“So how do you feel about doing your first porn shoot?” Randy asks the kid. 

Amazingly, the kid seems actually startled by the question as he pulls off Jeff’s dick. Chris immediately hides his face in Jeff’s chest, then moving up to the curve of Jeff’s neck while one arm wraps around Jeff’s bare waist. 

“Uh, it’s been great,” Chris lifts his face to answer, but then he lifts his arm to shield his face from the camera. 

Even Jeff is laughing at the kid now. And Randy can’t help asking, “Why are you holding your hand up to the camera?” 

Chris seems to realize the ridiculousness of his actions and hides his face again in Jeff’s neck, his hand going back around Jeff’s chest. 

But the embarrassment seems to pass quickly as almost immediately Chris seems to be nuzzling rather than hiding. And then Jeff lifts his head from the mattress to lay a sweet kiss on the side of Chris’s neck. 

Randy feels like his heart literally skips a beat then. It’s probably the sweetest thing he’s ever witnessed between a couple, anywhere. 

The kiss seems to motivate Chris to come up again and he leans on one elbow beside Jeff as he answers, “No, it’s good.”

“I think big things are going to happen with you,” Randy says genuinely. 

Jeff laughs, but Chris seems not to have even heard as he strokes an absent hand down Jeff’s hairy chest. 

“Big things,” Jeff repeats juvenilely. 

Chris looks at Jeff and laughs then, still not acknowledging Randy. 

“I think you’re going to be a star,” Randy teases again. 

Chris rests his cheek on Jeff’s chest then, nuzzling it for a moment. But then he’s lifting his face and Jeff is there to meet him with an open-mouthed kiss. 

Chris has already got his hand back wrapped around Jeff’s dick again as they kiss. They act like Randy is already gone. Randy starts to move but not before he films Chris leaning his forehead against Jeff’s before he leaves. 

This time when the crew starts filing back in, the models are already in position. They must be ready for this to be over as much as the crew. Though, this time Jeff’s dick isn’t already in Chris’s mouth when Randy gets there. 

As the cameras are set up, Jeff steps back up to Chris who immediately gets to work. He sucks the head with his mouth, before pulling off to stroke Jeff fast and furious, the head pointing at his still open mouth. 

Right before he cums, Jeff takes over, stroking himself with his other hand clutching the back of his thigh so it won’t ruin the shot. He shoots straight into Chris’s open mouth, most of it simply dripping off Chris’s full lips onto Chris’s thighs and still half-hard cock. 

Chris sucks the head as Jeff groans and shivers. Then Chris is sucking on Jeff’s soft lower belly with his cum smeared mouth. 

Jeff pushes Chris down onto the bed again, climbing on top of the kid to lick inside Chris’s mouth. 

“Still wanna go?” Jeff pulls back to ask. 

For a moment, Chris looks totally confused, then he remembers the ‘plot’ of the porn scene that they’re filming. He breaks into a big grin, and says, “Fuck you,” before pulling Jeff back down for another kiss, both of his hands on Jeff’s cheeks. 

The camera slowly pans away and the actors keep kissing until a cheer comes up from the crew. 

“Wrap!” yells Randy, smiling big and wide. 

He can see that Jeff and Chris are smiling too, still lying together on the bed, but their smiles are for each other. But then Jeff is climbing off and pulling Chris along with him. The older man gives Chris a slap on the back, like they’re just two guys hanging out instead of fucking. 

The crew all pat Jeff’s shoulder, but he’s an old hat and quickly moves away to grab his water and a towel. Chris, however, seems slightly overwhelmed by everyone’s congratulations, smiling bright and earnest at the praise. 

“You’re a natural,” Randy declares. “Now you two go get cleaned up.”

Jeff looks at Chris then, jerks his shoulder toward the door and Chris follows automatically. Randy grabs a quick drink but then he follows the actors with the handheld camera. He generally films the shower scene after a scene. It’s is always a fun free tease that they put on the tumblr. 

He’s heard a lot of strange conversations between the actors after scenes, but as he enters the bathroom, it’s quiet but for the sound of running water. Damn, but these two models don’t seem any less passionate now that the scene is over. 

Chris is facing the shower door, and Randy can see Jeff behind him. Jeff’s hands are roaming over his partner’s soapy muscles. Chris is still acting compliant, drained as he leans his head back on the larger man’s shoulder. But Randy doesn’t think that he’s ever seen Jeff so keyed up. The man’s large hands seem possessive of Chris’s body whereas before it was Chris who couldn’t keep his hands to himself. 

Chris tries to wash himself some, but Jeff’s hands are suddenly everywhere, squeezing his pecs and running down his abs. Then they’re turning him around to keep kissing. Chris wraps his arms around Jeff’s neck like it looked like he wanted to the whole scene, but couldn’t block the shot. The kid is practically draped over Jeff who just takes the weight, holds the kid up with his hands wrapped around the small waist. 

Randy slips back out without asking any more questions. He thinks he’s got plenty of footage for an awesome behind the scenes video, much less the actual porn vid. 

He’s checking over the video he’s taken when he hears the models talking to each other as they dry off and get dressed. 

“Sore?” Jeff asks. 

Chris laughs a little. “Yeah, I think I will be for awhile. That was impressive,” Chris flirts. 

Jeff’s laugh is lower, more seductive. “Thanks, I guess. You know, I’ve got some medicated gel that’ll help,” Jeff says. “Back in my hotel room.”

There’s a second of silence before Chris answers in a softer voice. “I don’t think I can…”

“Naw,” Jeff says, louder and trying to seem more nonchalant. “You can lie down and we’ll just get some room service, watch a game on tv.”

“Yeah?” Chris asks, his voice now hopeful and happy. “Yeah, that’d be, that’d be great.”

Randy walks away then. But as he’s clearing out the rest of the crew, he notices the two models leaving. Jeff gives the younger man a piece of paper, presumably containing his hotel room and phone number. Chris is smiling wide unlike Jeff who’s playing it more cool, but Jeff can tell that Jeff is excited. The two men smile goofily at each other before getting into separate cars. 

Shaking his head in disbelief, Randy moves away from the window. He’s seen a lot of things working in the porn industry. But he doesn’t think that he has ever seen two porn stars fall for each other on set before.


End file.
